16 Stycznia 2008
TVP 1 05:20 Notacje - Andrzej Ciechanowiecki. Lekarskie zwolnienia; cykl dokumentalny 05:30 Uciec z Zagórowa; film dokumentalny 05:55 Był taki dzień - 16 stycznia; felieton 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30,7:00,7:30; Biznesowa piątka 6.18; Pogoda 6:32,7:05,7:33 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej 08:30 Łatek - Pies, który wiedział za dużo 85 (Scruff/ The dog who knew too much); serial animowany kraj prod.Hiszpania (2002) 09:05 Domisie - Magiczne sztuczki; program dla dzieci 09:30 Rozgadana Farma - Co jest tajnego w urodzinach Tobiego?, odc. 3 (An undercover operation behind Toby's party sensation); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (2005) 09:55 Teleferie - Dwa światy - Odc 3/26 (Spellbinder); serial przygodowy kraj prod.Polska, Australia (1995) 10:25 Szkoła złamanych serc (odc. 82); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Australia (1998) 11:10 Moda na sukces - odc. 3665 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 3880); serial kraj prod.USA (2002) 11:35 Moda na sukces - odc. 3666 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 3881); serial kraj prod.USA (2002) 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes 12:20 Siła z natury; magazyn 12:40 Plebania - odc. 996; telenowela TVP 13:10 Klan - odc. 1385; telenowela TVP 13:35 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1557; teleturniej muzyczny 14:00 Errata do biografii - Melchior Wańkowicz 14:30 Raj ; magazyn 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Miłość puka do drzwi - odc. 11 (Schmetterlinge im Bauch (Love is in the Air)); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Niemcy (2006) 15:40 Miłość puka do drzwi - odc. 12 (Schmetterlinge im Bauch (Love is in the Air)); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Niemcy (2006) 16:05 Moda na sukces - odc. 3667 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 3882); serial kraj prod.USA (2002) 16:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 3668 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 3883); serial kraj prod.USA (2002) 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Celownik; magazyn 17:35 Klan - odc. 1390 - txt str.777; telenowela TVP 18:00 Jubileusz "Plebanii" cz. 1 18:30 Plebania - odc. 1001; telenowela TVP 19:00 Wieczorynka - Świat małej księżniczki - Oddajcie mi smoczek, odc. 6 (I Want my Dummy); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy (2006) 19:10 Wieczorynka - Fifi - Zupa dnia odc. 32 (Soup of the day); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:20 Okruchy życia - Wybór Gracie (Gracie's Choice) - txt str.777; film obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2004) 22:00 Jubileusz "Plebanii" cz. 2 22:40 Osiem głów w torbie (Eight Heads in a Duffel Bag); film fabularny kraj prod.USA, Wielka Brytania (1997) 00:20 Na własne oczy - Rosyjscy oligarchowie. Od wzlotu do upadku, - cz 2 (Les oligarques russes. De l'ascension a la chute); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2007) 01:05 Mosty paryskie (Les Ponts de Paris); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2006) 01:35 Okazja - odc. 3 - Logistyka i planowanie; serial TVP 02:00 Był taki dzień - 16 stycznia; felieton 02:00 Notacje - Ks. Józef Wójcik. Walka o kościół w Wierzbicy; cykl dokumentalny 02:15 Podróże z zagadkami 03:25 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:35 Statek miłości - odc. 237/249 (The Love Boat 203/2 Seria 9 odcinek 23 The Matadors, Mrs Jameson Comes Out, Love's Labor Found, Merry Me Marry Me,); telenowela kraj prod.USA (1986) 06:25 Statek miłości - odc. 238/249 (The Love Boat ODC. 195, cz. I (8 - 26) (Call Me Grandma, A Gentleman of Discrimination, The Perfect Divorce, Letting Go)); telenowela kraj prod.USA (1986) 07:15 TELEZAKUPY 07:35 Kalendarz Żydowski; reportaż 07:55 Dwójka Dzieciom - Niezwykłe ranki Marcina Ranka - odc 12/52 Marcin na kursie tańca (Martin Morning); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (2004) 08:10 M jak miłość - odc. 94 09:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: 09:25 Pogoda 09:50 Porannik Dwójki 10:20 Pogoda 10:50 Porannik Dwójki 11:20 Sąsiedzi - odc. 9 Handlowa żyłka; serial komediowy TVP 11:45 Dr Quinn - seria IV, odc. 27/28 (Dr. Quinn, Medicine Woman s. IV); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (1995) 12:35 Koło fortuny - odc. 19; teleturniej 13:05 Dolina Śmierci (Death Valley); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Holandia (2005) 14:05 Europa da się lubić - Kocioł Bałkański 15:05 Flipper - odc. 40/44 Między linami ringu (Flipper On the Ropes); serial kraj prod.USA (1995) 15:55 Dla niesłyszących - M jak miłość - odc. 552; serial TVP 16:50 Zmiennicy - odc. 5/15 Safari - txt str.777; serial TVP 18:00 Program lokalny 18:30 Panorama 18:55 Sport Telegram 18:55 Pogoda 19:05 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 3/LVI; teleturniej 19:40 S. O. S. Dzieciom! - odc. 18; telenowela dokumentalna TVP 20:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 49 - txt str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 20:35 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 50 - txt str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 21:05 Od miłości do szczęścia; felieton 21:15 Alibi na środę - Upadek (Falling Down); dramat kraj prod.Francja, USA (1993) 23:10 Panorama 23:25 Korespondent - odc. 17; cykl dokumentalny 00:15 Kurs na kolizję (Mid - Air Collision); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005) 01:30 Wideoteka dorosłego człowieka - (14) 02:10 Noc Zagadek - teleturniej interaktywny 03:25 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 05:00 Music Spot - program rozrywkowy odc.236 05:30 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program rozrywkowy odc.448 06:15 Adam i Ewa - telenowela odc.30 reż. Paweł Nowicki, Polska 2000 06:45 Adam i Ewa - telenowela odc.31 reż. Paweł Nowicki, Polska 2000 07:30 TV Market 07:30 Wielka wygrana - teleturniej 08:30 Łowcy skarbów - serial sensacyjny odc.56 Francja/Niemcy/Kanada/USA 1999 09:30 JAG - Wojskowe Biuro Śledcze - serial sensacyjny odc.108 reż. Donald Bellisario, USA 1996 10:30 Rodzina zastępcza - serial komediowy odc.169 reż. Wojciech Adamczyk/Michał Kwieciński, Polska 11:30 Samo życie - serial obyczajowy odc.1019 reż. Wojciech Nowak/Wojciech Pacyna, Polska 2003 12:00 Zostać miss - serial obyczajowy odc.26 reż. Wojciech Pacyna, Polska 2001 13:00 I kto tu rządzi? - serial komediowy odc.18 Polska 2007 13:30 I kto tu rządzi? - serial komediowy odc.19 Polska 2007 14:00 Pierwsza miłość - serial obyczajowy odc.625 reż. Okił Khamidov, Paweł Chmielewski, Polska 2004 14:45 Mamuśki - serial komediowy odc.11 reż. Andrzeja Kostenko, Polska 2007 15:15 Świat według Bundych - serial komediowy odc.240 reż. Linda Day, Amanda Bearse, USA 1987 15:45 Wydarzenia 16:10 Pogoda 16:15 Interwencja - publicystyka społeczna odc.1007 16:30 Graczykowie - serial komediowy odc.48 reż. Ryszard Zatorski, Krzysztof Jaroszyński, Polska 2000 17:00 Rodzina zastępcza - serial komediowy odc.170 reż. Wojciech Adamczyk/Michał Kwieciński, Polska 18:00 Pierwsza miłość - serial obyczajowy odc.626 reż. Okił Khamidov, Paweł Chmielewski, Polska 2004 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Pogoda 19:30 Samo życie - serial obyczajowy odc.1020 reż. Wojciech Nowak/Wojciech Pacyna, Polska 2003 20:00 Świat według Kiepskich - serial komediowy odc.37 reż. Okił Khamidov, Polska 20:30 Świat według Kiepskich - serial komediowy odc.38 reż. Okił Khamidov, Polska 21:00 Bad Boy - komedia romantyczna reż. Victoria Hochberg, wyk. Denis Leary, Elizabeth Hurley, Steffani Brass, Eddie Adams USA 2002 21:55 Studio Lotto (w przerwie filmu) 23:00 Rejs w nieznane - komedia romantyczna reż. Guy Ritchie, wyk. Madonna, Bruce Greenwood, Adriano Giannini, Elizabeth Banks Włochy/ Wlk. Brytania 2002 00:40 Nagroda gwarantowana - program quizowy 01:40 Nocne randki - program rozrywkowy TVN 05:00 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 05:20 Telesklep 06:20 Hej-nał show - interaktywny program rozrywkowy 08:00 Na Wspólnej 6 - serial obyczajowy odc. 905 Polska 2003 08:30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn 11:00 Szymon Majewski Show - program rozrywkowy 12:00 Fabryka Gry - interaktywny teleturniej na żywo 13:00 W11 - Wydział Śledczy - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Polska 13:40 Telesklep 14:25 Bez śladu - serial sensacyjny odc. 7/23 USA 2003 15:20 Marina - telenowela odc. 92/169 reż. David Posada, USA/Meksyk 2006 16:15 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 17:25 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Polska 2006 18:25 Detektywi - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Polska 2005 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport 19:40 Pogoda 19:50 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20:15 W11 - Wydział Śledczy - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Polska 20:55 Na Wspólnej 6 - serial obyczajowy odc. 906 Polska 2003 21:30 Zdążyć przed północą - komedia reż. Martin Brest, wyk. Robert De Niro, Charles Grodin, Yaphet Kotto, John Ashton USA 1988 00:00 Szymon Majewski Show - program rozrywkowy 01:00 Siłacze 8 - Strongman - magazyn 02:05 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 02:25 Wrzuć na luz - program rozrywkowy 03:25 Telesklep TVP Info Warszawa 06:00 Serwis info - oraz 06:15, 06:30, 06:45, 07:00, 07:15, 07:30; Pogoda 06:17, 06:47, 07:17, 07:42; Przegląd prasy 06:10, 06:22, 06:40, 06:52, 07:10, 07:22; Serwis ekonomiczny 06:19, 06:49, 07:19; Serwis sportowy 06:13, 06:43, 07:13; STEREO 07:46 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski godz.; STEREO 07:56 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO 08:00 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 08:01 Gość poranka; STEREO 08:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 08:17 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 08:22 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 08:25 Pogoda; STEREO 08:30 Serwis info; STEREO 08:36 Korespondent TVP o Poranku; STEREO 08:42 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 08:45 Qadrans qltury - w co się bawić; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:57 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO 09:00 Serwis info; STEREO 09:09 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 09:12 Pogoda; STEREO 09:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 09:16 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 09:20 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 09:22 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:25 Pogoda; STEREO 09:30 Serwis info; STEREO 09:56 Pogoda; STEREO 09:58 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:03 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 10:06 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:09 Bez Komentarza; STEREO 10:12 Gość poranka; STEREO 10:27 Bez Komentarza; STEREO 10:30 Serwis info; STEREO 10:53 Pogoda; STEREO 10:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 11:02 Serwis info - wydanie specjalne; STEREO 11:51 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:55 Pogoda; STEREO 11:56 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:02 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 12:06 Komentarz - Kraj; STEREO 12:25 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Serwis info; STEREO 12:54 Pogoda; STEREO 12:56 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 13:02 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 13:06 Komentarz - Świat; STEREO 13:25 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:30 Serwis info; STEREO 13:55 Pogoda; STEREO 13:56 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:02 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 14:07 Komentarz - Kraj; STEREO 14:25 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Serwis info; STEREO 14:55 Pogoda; STEREO 14:58 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 15:04 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 15:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO 15:27 Bez Komentarza; STEREO 15:30 Serwis info; STEREO 15:56 Pogoda; STEREO 16:00 Studio Senat; STEREO 16:26 Bez Komentarza; STEREO 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis info; STEREO 16:43 Pogoda; STEREO 16:45 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski ; STEREO 16:51 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO 16:53 Wywiad Kuriera; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:01 Miasto w komie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:16 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:30 Serwis info; STEREO 17:55 Pogoda; STEREO 18:01 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski godz.; STEREO 18:11 Raport na gorąco; STEREO 18:14 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO 18:15 Kurier Mazowiecki; STEREO 18:23 Wiadomości sportowe - (16.01.2008 - 1; STEREO 18:30 Qadrans qltury - w co się bawić; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:43 Płacę i wymagam - magazyn konsumentów; magazyn; STEREO 19:07 Teraz Mazowsze ; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:31 Po twojej stronie; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:54 Raport na gorąco; STEREO 20:01 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 20:30 Serwis info; STEREO 20:36 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 20:59 Pogoda; STEREO 21:05 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Serwis info; STEREO 21:43 Pogoda; STEREO 21:45 Kurier Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO 22:01 Raport na gorąco; STEREO 22:03 Wiadomości sportowe - (16.01.2008 - 2; STEREO 22:08 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO 22:16 Ekonomia i Rynek. Magazyn TVP Info i Rzeczpospolitej; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:30 Serwis info; STEREO 22:58 Pogoda; STEREO 23:03 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:30 Serwis info; STEREO 23:56 Pogoda; STEREO 24:00 Serwis info - wydanie specjalne; STEREO 00:30 Jak człowiek wymyślił zwierzęta - Kot i reszta, odc. 2 (And Man Created Animals. Animal rewolution) kraj prod.Francja (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:22 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 01:47 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 02:07 Serwis info; STEREO 02:33 Pogoda; STEREO 02:34 Ekonomia i Rynek. Magazyn TVP Info i Rzeczpospolitej; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:45 Zakończenie dnia TV 4 05:35 Sztukateria - magazyn kulturalny 06:00 Pogromcy hitów - program rozrywkowy 06:25 Dekoratornia - magazyn 06:50 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 07:55 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 08:25 mała Czarna - talk show 09:25 Zbuntowani - serial obyczajowy odc. 58 reż. Juan Carlos Munoz, Luis Pardo, Meksyk 2004 10:25 Big Brother 4.1 - reality show 12:25 Happy Hour - program rozrywkowy 13:25 Wygraj fortunę - teleturniej 14:25 Big Brother 4.1 - reality show 16:25 Zbuntowani - serial obyczajowy odc. 59 reż. Juan Carlos Munoz, Luis Pardo, Meksyk 2004 17:25 mała Czarna - talk show 18:25 Benny Hill - program rozrywkowy 19:00 Galileo - program popularnonaukowy 20:00 Włatcy móch: Za kólisami - serial animowany dla dorosłych odc. 22 reż. Bartek Kędzierski, Polska 2006 20:30 Sex FM - serial komediowy odc. 4 reż. Jakub Miszczak, Polska 2007 21:05 Antykiller 2 - antyterroryści - serial sensacyjny odc. 3 reż. Yegor Konchalovsky, Rosja 2003 22:10 Happy Hour - program rozrywkowy 23:10 Big Brother 4.1 - reality show 00:10 Big Brother Show - reality show 02:05 Wydarzenia, sport, pogoda 02:40 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 03:30 Big Brother 4.1 - reality show 04:00 Big Brother Show - reality show 05:35 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30,7:00,7:30; Biznesowa piątka 6.18; Pogoda 6:32,7:05,7:33; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:35 Domowe przedszkole - Skrzaty z Planety Gnu; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Między Odrą a Renem; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:15 Dzień jak co dzień - Zabiegani; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:25 Skarby nieodkryte - (2); program edukacyjny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:50 Szansa na Sukces - Irena Santor; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:40 Z archiwum IPN - V Komenda WiN; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:15 S. O. S. Dzieciom! - odc. 11; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Plebania - odc. 997; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Klan - odc. 1379; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:45 Komentator - magazyn międzynarodowy; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:15 Kopciuszek - odc.19; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:40 Wyjechani; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:10 Duże dzieci - (73); talk-show; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:55 Errata do biografii - Antoni Ferdynand Ossendowski; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:25 Zaolzie; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:40 Kuchnia z Okrasą - Pomidorowa i schabowy ..raz odc. 33; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:05 Zwarcie - Rajd Dakar - odc. 38; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:30 Między Odrą a Renem; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:45 Dzień jak co dzień - Zabiegani; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Domowe przedszkole - Skrzaty z Planety Gnu; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:40 Afisz - Betlejem Lubelskie; magazyn kulturalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:20 S. O. S. Dzieciom! - odc. 11; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:40 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:50 Plebania - odc. 997; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Dziwny świat kota Filemona - Wielkie pranie; film animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport; STEREO 20:05 Pogoda 20:10 Klan - odc. 1379; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:35 Tydzień Polski; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:10 Komediantka - odc. 1; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:05 Biznes z gwarancją; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:30 Niebieski scenariusz; film dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:30 Serwis info; STEREO 23:55 Misja specjalna; magazyn śledczy; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:20 Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza - Zimowy smak (25); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 Plebania - odc. 997; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Dziwny świat kota Filemona - Wielkie pranie; film animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości 01:55 Sport; STEREO 02:00 Klan - odc. 1379; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:25 Tydzień Polski; magazyn; STEREO 02:55 Komediantka - odc. 1; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:45 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:00 Biznes z gwarancją; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:25 Niebieski scenariusz; film dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:15 Cała naprzód - magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 05:40 Magazyn przechodnia - Nagość; magazyn kulturalno-społeczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 06:00 Zakończenie dnia TVP Sport 07:05 Siódmy metr; magazyn piłki ręcznej; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:35 Droga do Pekinu - odc. 55 (.); magazyn sportowy kraj prod.Szwecja (2007); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:05 Puchar Świata w biathlonie - Ruhpolding (bieg pościgowy kobiet) (Ruhpolding (bieg pościgowy kobiet)) kraj prod.Niemcy (2008); STEREO 08:55 Puchar Świata w biathlonie - Ruhpolding (bieg pościgowy mężczyzn) (Ruhpolding (bieg pościgowy mężczyzn)) kraj prod.Niemcy (2008); STEREO 09:45 W sportowym stylu; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:10 Piłka nożna - Klubowy Puchar Świata: FINAŁ AC Milan - Boca Juniors (Klubowy Puchar Świata: FINAŁ AC Milan - Boca Juniors) kraj prod.Brazylia (2007); STEREO 12:00 Złote transmisje - MŚ w pn. ' 74 - Polska - Brazylia; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:40 Kadra 2012; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:55 Lotos Cup 2008 - Szukamy następców Mistrza; STEREO 14:10 Piłkarskie MŚ do lat 17 - Hiszpania - Nigeria (Hiszpania - Nigeria) kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO 15:05 Sprint; STEREO 16:00 Piłkarskie MŚ do lat 17 - Hiszpania - Nigeria (Hiszpania - Nigeria) kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO 16:55 Siódmy metr; magazyn piłki ręcznej; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:25 Pełnosprawni; magazyn dla niepełnosprawnych; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:50 Droga do EURO 2012; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 Sprint; STEREO 18:05 Koszykówka kobiet - Euroliga: Wisła Kraków - Jolly JBS Sibenik; STEREO 20:00 Piękno i wdzięk - ME w łyżwiarstwie figurowym - Warszawa 2007 (Gala); STEREO 21:30 Olimpijczycy 2008 - odc. 9; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:50 Sprint; STEREO 21:55 Puchar Świata w biathlonie - Oberhof (sprint mężczyzn) (Oberhof (sprint mężczyzn)) kraj prod.Niemcy (2008); STEREO 22:30 TV Moto - Sport; magazyn motoryzacyjny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:00 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:25 Magazyn bokserski - KO TV Classics (KO TV Classics); magazyn kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:15 Koszykówka kobiet - Euroliga: Wisła Kraków - Jolly JBS Sibenik; STEREO 01:45 Zakończenie dnia Hallmark Channel 6:00 Dzień jak dzień (19) 7:00 Dzień jak dzień (20) 8:00 Siedemnaście mieć lat... 10:00 Potyczki Amy (50) 11:00 Córki McLeoda (23) 12:00 O własnych siłach 14:00 Potyczki Amy (50) 15:00 Siedemnaście mieć lat... 17:00 Córki McLeoda (24) 18:00 Co niesie życie 20:00 Patrol morski: Między młotem a kowadłem (9/13) 21:00 Prawo i porządek: Zbrodniczy zamiar (9) 22:00 Prawo i porządek: Sekcja specjalna (9) 23:00 Patrol morski: Między młotem a kowadłem (9/13) 0:00 Prawo i porządek: Zbrodniczy zamiar (9) 1:00 Prawo i porządek: Sekcja specjalna (9) 2:00 O własnych siłach 4:00 Dzień jak dzień (19) 5:00 Dzień jak dzień (20) Ale Kino! 8:00 Wielkie tajemnice Hollywood: Ucieczki 8:35 Poirot: Przygoda kucharki z Clapham 9:40 ostatni seans: Szklana kula 11:10 ostatni seans: Kroniki science fiction: Życie w przyszłości 12:15 ostatni seans: Czego nie widać 14:05 Pozwól mi uciec 16:20 Związek doskonały 18:15 Spóźnieni przechodnie 20:00 Całkowite zaćmienie 22:00 Mala Noche 23:25 ostatni seans: Fucking Amal 1:00 Buty nieboszczyka 2:30 13 Tzameti 4:00 Zakończenie programu Animal Planet 6:00 Dorastanie...: Pantera mglista 7:00 Dzika przyroda Afryki (3) 8:00 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata (25) 8:30 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata (26) 9:00 Na pomoc zwierzętom (17) 9:30 Na pomoc zwierzętom (18) 10:00 Życie w siodle: Addington 10:30 Wszystko o jeździectwie (9) 11:00 Serce lwicy 12:00 Policja dla zwierząt w Houston: Huragan Rita 13:00 Niezwykły świat pingwinów (5-ost.) 14:00 Ulica lemurów (1) 14:30 Ulica lemurów (2) 15:00 Małe zoo walczy!: Huragan Ivan 16:00 Serce lwicy 17:00 Policja dla zwierząt w Houston (8) 18:00 Planeta dzikich zwierząt: Pingwin - życie w krainie wiecznego mrozu 18:30 Planeta dzikich zwierząt: Lis rudy - po zmierzchu 19:00 Zadziwiający świat przyrody: Wyjątkowe substancje 19:30 Zadziwiający świat przyrody: Spektakularne polowanie 20:00 Łowca krokodyli: Grzechotniki z Arizony 21:00 Dziwaczne stworzenia: Pancernik karłowaty 22:00 Policja dla zwierząt w Houston: Przeprowadzka rezerwatu 23:00 Policja dla zwierząt w Houston (8) 0:00 Zadziwiający świat przyrody: Wyjątkowe substancje 0:30 Zadziwiający świat przyrody: Spektakularne polowanie 1:00 Planeta dzikich zwierząt: Pingwin - życie w krainie wiecznego mrozu 1:30 Planeta dzikich zwierząt: Lis rudy - po zmierzchu 2:00 Łowca krokodyli: Grzechotniki z Arizony 3:00 Dziwaczne stworzenia: Pancernik karłowaty 4:00 Policja dla zwierząt w Houston: Przeprowadzka rezerwatu 5:00 Policja dla zwierząt w Houston (8) AXN 6:00 Poszukiwani 2 (4) 7:00 Szczury wodne (101) 8:00 Łowcy koszmarów 2 (5) 9:00 Wzór 2 (12) 10:00 Poszukiwani 2 (4) 11:00 Łowcy koszmarów 2 (6) 12:00 Szczury wodne (101) 13:00 Lost: Zagubieni 3 (17) 14:00 Wzór 2 (12) 15:00 Poszukiwani 2 (5) 16:00 Szczury wodne (102) 17:00 Dr House (22-ost.) 18:00 Lost: Zagubieni 3 (18) 19:00 Wzór 2 (13) 20:05 Raport o zagrożeniach (3) 21:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami 4 (7) 22:00 Misja: Epidemia (10) 23:00 Vanilla Sky 1:40 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami 4 (8) 2:45 Raport o zagrożeniach (3) 3:45 Vanilla Sky BBC Entertainment 6:00 Allo, Allo (2) 6:30 Absolutnie fantastyczne (1) 7:00 Życie w Hollyoaks (2) 7:25 Londyn - scena klubowa 7:50 Dalziel i Pascoe (2) 8:45 Derren Brown 9:10 Prawdziwe przekręty (1) 9:35 Czarna Żmija (1) 10:05 Allo, Allo (2) 10:35 Absolutnie fantastyczne (1) 11:05 Życie w Hollyoaks (2) 11:30 Doktor Who (1) 12:20 Dalziel i Pascoe (3) 13:10 Allo, Allo (2) 13:40 Allo, Allo (3) 14:10 Absolutnie fantastyczne (1) 14:40 Absolutnie fantastyczne (2) 15:10 Czarna Żmija (2) 15:40 Dalziel i Pascoe (3) 16:30 Londyn - scena klubowa 16:55 Życie w Hollyoaks (3) 17:20 Doktor Who (2) 18:10 Prawdziwe przekręty (2) 18:40 Derren Brown 19:10 Derren Brown 19:40 Biuro (6) 20:20 Biuro (1) 21:00 Ostre cięcie (6) 22:00 Życie na Marsie (1) 23:00 Biuro (6) 23:40 Biuro (1) 0:20 Czarna Żmija (1) 0:50 Ostre cięcie (6) 1:40 Życie na Marsie (1) 2:30 Absolutnie fantastyczne (6) 3:00 Absolutnie fantastyczne (2) 4:20 Ostre cięcie (6) 5:10 Doktor Who (2) BBC Lifestyle 6:00 Mistrz kuchni - wielki konkurs 6:30 Forsa na strychu (5) 6:55 Forsa na strychu (10) 7:20 Mistrz kuchni - wielki konkurs 7:55 Francuska odyseja Ricka Steina (6) 8:20 Francuska odyseja Ricka Steina (7) 8:50 Domy - ekstremalne matamorfozy (7) 9:45 Tydzień bombowych strojów (7) 10:10 Tydzień bombowych strojów (8) 10:35 Forsa na strychu (5) 11:00 Forsa na strychu (10) 11:25 Francuska odyseja Ricka Steina (6) 11:50 Francuska odyseja Ricka Steina (7) 12:20 Domy - ekstremalne matamorfozy (7) 13:10 Tydzień bombowych strojów (7) 13:35 Tydzień bombowych strojów (8) 14:05 Francuska odyseja Ricka Steina (6) 14:30 Francuska odyseja Ricka Steina (7) 15:00 Domy - ekstremalne matamorfozy (7) 15:50 Forsa na strychu (5) 16:15 Forsa na strychu (10) 16:40 Mistrz kuchni - wielki konkurs 17:10 Gino D'Campo - powrót do Meksyku (1) 17:35 Gino D'Campo - powrót do Meksyku (2) 18:00 Ale dom! (7) 19:00 Jak znaleźć męża (7) 20:00 Gino D'Campo - powrót do Meksyku (1) 20:30 Gino D'Campo - powrót do Meksyku (2) 21:00 Ale dom! (7) 22:00 Jak znaleźć męża (7) 23:00 Forsa na strychu (5) 23:30 Forsa na strychu (10) 0:00 Mistrz kuchni - wielki konkurs 0:35 Gino D'Campo - powrót do Meksyku (1) 1:00 Gino D'Campo - powrót do Meksyku (2) 1:30 Ale dom! (7) 2:20 Jak znaleźć męża (7) 3:15 Forsa na strychu (5) 3:40 Forsa na strychu (10) 4:05 Mistrz kuchni - wielki konkurs 4:40 Forsa na strychu (5) 5:05 Jak znaleźć męża (7) Canal + 7:05 Minisport+ 7:15 Łapu-capu 7:20 Nie przegap 7:30 Simpsonowie 6 (19) 8:00 Marnie 10:15 Gdyby jutra nie było 13:25 Strzały na granicy 14:50 Rozminować 16:05 Cztery poziomo (6/12) 16:35 Salto 18:25 Cleaverville 20:00 Łapu-capu 20:10 Simpsonowie 6 (20) 20:35 Nie przegap 20:45 Łapu-capu 20:50 Minisport+ 21:00 Premiera: Siła spokoju 23:05 Premiera: Ergo Proxy (6) 23:35 Miasto słońca 1:10 Szeregowiec Ryan 3:55 Rzeźnia nr 1 Canal + Film 8:30 Szalona odwaga 10:25 Pierścień i róża 12:10 Simpsonowie 6 (19) 12:35 Minisport+ 12:45 Łapu-capu 12:50 Nie przegap 13:00 Życie na niby 14:45 Szósty mecz 16:10 Ostatnie wakacje 18:00 Nacho Libre 19:30 Gwiazdy i gwiazdorzy (21) 20:00 Rodzinka 21:35 Diabeł ubiera się u Prady 23:25 Siła spokoju 1:25 Odliczanie 3:15 Transamerica 5:00 Szaleństwa panny Ewy Canal + Sport 7:00 Moja wielka wściekła rodzina 9:00 Piłka nożna: Liga francuska 11:00 Piłka nożna: Gol+Gol 12:00 Boks: Gala w Ożarowie Mazowieckim 14:00 Piłka nożna: Liga hiszpańska 16:00 Piłka nożna: Liga włoska 18:00 Piłka nożna: Ligue 1 18:30 Piłka nożna: Premiership 19:00 Nie przegap 19:10 Koszykówka: Euroliga mężczyzn 21:10 Piłka nożna: Liga angielska 23:10 Piłka nożna: Liga hiszpańska 1:10 Piłka nożna: Ligue 1 1:40 Piłka nożna: Premiership 2:10 Dolina światła 3:50 Czarne słońce 5:10 Szczęśliwy dzień Cartoon Network 6:00 Zwariowane melodie 6:35 Laboratorium Dextera 7:00 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster 7:25 Ben 10 7:50 Robotboy 8:15 Ed, Edd i Eddy 8:40 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie 9:05 Bliźniaki Cramp 9:30 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster 10:00 Baranek Shaun 10:15 Bernard 10:30 Ufolągi 10:55 Tom i Jerry 11:20 Scooby-Doo 11:45 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie 12:10 Atomówki 12:35 Laboratorium Dextera 13:00 Harcerz Lazlo 13:25 Johnny Bravo 13:50 Ed, Edd i Eddy 14:15 Bliźniaki Cramp 14:40 Atomówki 15:05 Wiewiórek 15:30 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster 15:55 Bernard 16:00 Fantastyczna czwórka 16:25 Johnny Test 16:50 Klasa 3000 17:15 Szpiegowska rodzinka 17:40 Mój partner z sali gimnastycznej jest małpą 18:00 Ben 10 18:30 Duel Masters 19:00 Samuraj Jack 19:30 Xiaolin - pojedynek mistrzów 20:00 Młodzi Tytani 20:40 Jam Łasica 21:05 Krowa i kurczak 21:30 Mroczne przygody Billy'ego i Mandy 21:55 Zło w potrawce 22:20 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie 22:45 Johnny Bravo 23:10 Atomówki 23:35 Laboratorium Dextera 0:00 Johnny Bravo 0:50 Krowa i kurczak 1:40 Laboratorium Dextera 2:30 Jam Łasica 3:00 Krowa i kurczak 3:25 Mroczne przygody Billy'ego i Mandy 3:50 Zło w potrawce 4:05 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie 4:20 Johnny Bravo 4:45 Atomówki 5:10 Laboratorium Dextera 5:35 Ed, Edd i Eddy Cinemax 6:00 Piramida strachu 7:55 Kawa z gwiazdami 3: Michelle Yeoh 8:20 Moja Sarah 10:15 Wpływ księżyca 12:00 Wakacje w domu 13:50 Kawa z gwiazdami 3: Francis Ford Coppola (1) 14:20 Camarón 16:15 Harry i Walter jadą do Nowego Jorku 18:05 Piramida strachu 20:00 Ekrany świata: Z drugiej strony 22:00 Moja Sarah 23:45 Boże, błogosław Amerykę 1:25 Fargo 3:00 Miasto ponętnych żon 4:20 Cena sukcesu Zone Club 6:00 E-miłość (35) 6:30 Bazar (5) 7:00 Ćwiczenia na Karaibach (41) 7:30 Szkoła jogi (57) 8:00 Kuchnia na co dzień (43) 8:30 Sobota w kuchni: Jean-Chrisrophe Novelli i Charita Jones (68) 9:00 Druga szansa (11) 10:00 Porządek musi być (12) 10:30 E-miłość (35) 11:00 Poradnik Tanyi Byron (6) 12:00 Druga szansa (12) 13:00 Kuchnia na co dzień (43) 13:30 Zakupoholicy (4) 14:30 Bazar (5) 15:00 Ćwiczenia na Karaibach (41) 15:30 Szkoła jogi (57) 16:00 Kuchnia na co dzień (43) 16:30 Panna młoda - księżniczka czy potwór (18) 17:30 10 lat mniej (12) 18:00 Porządek musi być (12) 18:30 E-miłość (35) 19:00 Druga szansa (12) 20:00 Poradnik Tanyi Byron (6) 21:00 Zakupoholicy (4) 22:00 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera (55) 23:00 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera (16) 0:00 Porozmawiajmy o seksie (62) 1:00 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera (55) 2:00 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera (16) 3:00 Porozmawiajmy o seksie (62) 4:00 E-miłość (35) 4:30 Bazar (5) 5:00 Kuchnia na co dzień (43) 5:30 Sobota w kuchni: Jean-Chrisrophe Novelli i Charita Jones (68) Discovery Channel 6:00 Pierwsza dziesiątka: Okręty podwodne 7:00 Brainiac (5) 8:00 Everest: Przekraczając granice: W drodze na szczyt 9:00 Producenci motocykli (11) 10:00 Broń przyszłości: Misja: Niewidzialny 11:00 Tajemnice tragedii: Lawiny śnieżne 12:00 Pierwsza dziesiątka: Okręty podwodne 13:00 Brainiac (5) 14:00 Everest: Przekraczając granice: W drodze na szczyt 15:00 Jak to jest zrobione? (12) 15:30 Jak to jest zrobione? (10) 16:00 Chop Shop - warsztat w Londynie: Pogromca korków 17:00 Producenci motocykli: Gypsy Charros kontra Kim Suter 18:00 Amerykański hot-rod: Roadster Hi-Boy '32 (2) 19:00 Prawda czy fałsz - pogromcy mitów: Tonący Titanic 20:00 Jak to jest zrobione? (13) 20:30 Jak to jest zrobione? (11) 21:00 Tropem mordercy: Leśny morderca 22:00 Brudna robota: Opiekun pingwinów (36) 23:00 Misja nie-zbędna (3) 0:00 Dziesięć sposobów: Spotkania z potworem 1:00 Z akt FBI: Śmierć w delcie 2:00 Doktor G - lekarz sądowy: Z prochu w proch 3:00 Producenci motocykli (12) 4:00 Broń przyszłości: Na linii frontu 5:00 Tajemnice tragedii: Zawalenie mostu Discovery Science 6:00 Spojrzenie w przyszłość (20) 7:00 Jak to jest zrobione? (45) 7:30 Jak to jest zrobione? (29) 8:00 Grand Central Terminal 9:00 Samoloty, które nigdy nie latały: Ostatni myśliwiec rakietowy 10:00 Superstatki: Prom Ulysses 11:00 Jeden krok dalej (10) 11:30 Jeden krok dalej (1) 12:00 Spojrzenie w przyszłość (20) 13:00 Jak to jest zrobione? (45) 13:30 Jak to jest zrobione? (29) 14:00 Grand Central Terminal 15:00 Samoloty, które nigdy nie latały: Ostatni myśliwiec rakietowy 16:00 Superstatki: Prom Ulysses 17:00 Jeden krok dalej (10) 17:30 Jeden krok dalej (1) 18:00 Spojrzenie w przyszłość (1) 19:00 Jak to jest zrobione? (46) 19:30 Jak to jest zrobione? (30) 20:00 Wirtualna podróż na planetę Darwin 4 (2) 21:00 Tajemnice Słońca 22:00 Rozmowa z kosmitami 23:00 Jeden krok dalej (2) 23:30 Jeden krok dalej (3) 0:00 Spojrzenie w przyszłość (1) 1:00 Jak to jest zrobione? (46) 1:30 Jak to jest zrobione? (30) 2:00 Wirtualna podróż na planetę Darwin 4 (2) 3:00 Tajemnice Słońca 3:50 Rozmowa z kosmitami 4:40 Jak to zbudowano?: Wspólnie z siłami natury 5:10 Jeden krok dalej (2) 5:35 Jeden krok dalej (3) Discovery Civilisation 6:00 Detektywi na polu bitwy: Mroczna tajemnica Agincourt 7:00 Statek niewolników 8:00 Pizarro: Krew boga słońca 9:00 Poszukiwania zaginionego faraona 10:00 Zrozumieć tajemnice archeologii 11:00 Pizarro: Krew boga słońca 12:00 Detektywi na polu bitwy: Mroczna tajemnica Agincourt 13:00 Statek niewolników 14:00 Pizarro: Krew boga słońca 15:00 Poszukiwania zaginionego faraona 16:00 Zrozumieć tajemnice archeologii 17:00 Pizarro: Krew boga słońca 18:00 Detektywi na polu bitwy: Mroczna tajemnica Agincourt 19:00 Statek niewolników 20:00 Pizarro: Krew boga słońca 21:00 Poszukiwania zaginionego faraona 22:00 Zrozumieć tajemnice archeologii 23:00 Pizarro: Krew boga słońca 0:00 Detektywi na polu bitwy: Mroczna tajemnica Agincourt 1:00 Statek niewolników 2:00 Pizarro: Krew boga słońca 3:00 Poszukiwania zaginionego faraona 3:55 Zrozumieć tajemnice archeologii 4:45 Pizarro: Krew boga słońca 5:35 Wojenne burze: Wojna w błocie - bitwa pod Ypres, 1917 rok Disney Channel 6:00 Klub przyjaciół Myszki Miki 6:25 Moi przyjaciele - Tygrys i Kubuś 6:50 JoJo z cyrku 7:00 Nowa szkoła króla 7:15 Hannah Montana 7:40 Gdy zadzwoni dzwonek 7:45 Kim Kolwiek 8:10 Byle do przerwy 8:35 Klasyka Disneya 8:40 Klasyka Disneya 8:50 Klasyka Disneya 9:00 Moi przyjaciele - Tygrys i Kubuś 9:25 Klub przyjaciół Myszki Miki 9:45 Mali Einsteini 10:10 JoJo z cyrku 10:35 Stanley 11:00 Cafe Myszka 11:25 Goofy i inni 11:45 Kacza paczka 12:10 Legenda Tarzana 12:35 Lilo i Stitch 12:55 Amerykański smok Jake Long 13:20 Fillmore na tropie 13:40 Byle do przerwy 14:05 Kim Kolwiek 14:30 Brenda i pan Whiskers 14:55 Przygody Timmy'ego 15:15 Nowa szkoła króla 15:35 Amerykański smok Jake Long 16:00 Kim Kolwiek 16:25 Hannah Montana 16:50 Wymiennicy 17:10 Brenda i pan Whiskers 17:35 Amerykański smok Jake Long 18:00 Hannah Montana 18:25 Nie ma to jak hotel 18:45 Nowa szkoła króla 19:00 Brenda i pan Whiskers 19:25 Przygody Timmy'ego 19:50 Cory w Białym Domu 20:10 Nie ma to jak hotel 20:35 Nie ma to jak hotel 21:00 Filip z przyszłości 21:25 Świat Raven 21:50 Klasyka Disneya Jetix 6:00 Jerry i paczka 6:20 Jerry i paczka 6:45 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 7:05 Iggy Arbuckle 7:30 Iggy Arbuckle 7:50 Wojownicze żółwie ninja 8:15 MegaMan NT Warrior 8:35 MegaMan NT Warrior 9:00 Power Rangers Mystic Force 9:25 Yin Yang Yo! 9:50 Yin Yang Yo! 10:15 W.I.T.C.H. 10:40 Team Galaxy 11:05 Ach, ten Andy! 11:30 Ach, ten Andy! 12:00 Yin Yang Yo! 12:20 Yin Yang Yo! 12:45 Odlotowe agentki 13:10 Odlotowe agentki 13:35 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 14:00 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 14:20 Iggy Arbuckle 14:45 Iggy Arbuckle 15:05 Yin Yang Yo! 15:30 W.I.T.C.H. 15:55 Team Galaxy 16:20 Odlotowe agentki 16:45 Odlotowe agentki 17:10 Power Rangers Mystic Force 17:35 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 18:00 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 18:25 Iggy Arbuckle 18:50 Planeta skeczu 19:00 Naruto 19:25 Naruto 19:50 Naruto 20:15 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 20:40 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 21:00 MegaMan NT Warrior 21:25 MegaMan NT Warrior 21:45 Galactik Football 22:10 Galactik Football 22:30 Wojownicze żółwie ninja 22:55 Naruto 23:15 Naruto 23:40 Naruto Eurosport 6:00 Tenis ziemny: Turniej Australian Open w Melbourne 9:30 Tenis ziemny: Turniej Australian Open w Melbourne 15:00 Siatkówka kobiet: Turniej kwalifikacyjny do Igrzysk Olimpijskich w Pekinie 17:00 Siatkówka kobiet: Turniej kwalifikacyjny do Igrzysk Olimpijskich w Pekinie 17:30 Siatkówka kobiet: Turniej kwalifikacyjny do Igrzysk Olimpijskich w Pekinie 18:00 Eurogole Flash 18:15 Siatkówka kobiet: Turniej kwalifikacyjny do Igrzysk Olimpijskich w Pekinie 19:30 Eurogole Flash 19:45 Wednesday Selection 19:50 Jeździectwo: Riders Club 19:55 Golf: Turniej z cyklu US PGA Tour w Honolulu 20:55 Golf: Golf Club 21:00 Żeglarstwo: Yacht Club 21:05 Żeglarstwo 21:10 Wednesday Selection 21:15 Snooker: Turniej Masters w Londynie 23:00 Rajdy terenowe: Rajd Dakar 23:30 Siatkówka kobiet: Turniej kwalifikacyjny do Igrzysk Olimpijskich w Pekinie 0:30 Rajdy terenowe: Rajd Dakar 1:00 Tenis ziemny: Turniej Australian Open w Melbourne Eurosport 2 7:30 Wiadomości poranne 10:00 Koszykówka mężczyzn: Puchar ULEB 11:00 Piłka nożna: Puchar Narodów Afryki 12:00 Wiadomości Eurosportu 14:00 Koszykówka mężczyzn: Puchar ULEB 15:00 Koszykówka mężczyzn: Puchar ULEB 16:00 Lacrosse: National Lacrosse League 17:00 Piłka nożna: Puchar Narodów Afryki 18:00 Wiadomości Eurosportu 18:30 Sporty ekstremalne: Zawody Dew Action 19:30 Wiadomości wieczorne 20:00 Siatkówka kobiet: Turniej kwalifikacyjny do Igrzysk Olimpijskich w Pekinie 22:00 Piłka nożna: Puchar Narodów Afryki 23:00 Wiadomości wieczorne 23:15 YOZ Xtreme 23:45 Wiadomości Eurosportu HBO 6:00 Czy dzieci pozwolą 7:35 Potyczki z Jeannie 9:30 Biała hrabina 11:40 Cinema, cinema 12:10 Głowa do góry 13:45 Ucieczka łosia 15:15 W blasku gwiazd 16:55 Studio filmowe Formosa 18:20 Wrotkowisko 20:10 Deja vu 22:15 Pracownik miesiąca 23:55 Bezprawie demokracji 1:25 Deja vu 3:30 Wyrwać się z Bountiful 4:20 Pracownik miesiąca HBO 2 6:00 Na dobre i złe 7:30 Przysięga 9:10 Moja bar micwa 10:40 Przygoda na Antarktydzie 12:35 Republikanin 14:15 Tajniak z klasą 15:50 Przed metą 17:45 Czekając na cud 19:20 Lassie 21:00 Jaskinia 22:35 Wszyscy jesteśmy Chrystusami 0:25 Ambitni 1:55 Jaskinia 3:30 Wszyscy jesteśmy Chrystusami 5:20 Cinema, cinema HBO Comedy 10:00 Dzieciak i ja 11:30 Diabeł w pudełku 13:05 Pod jednym dachem 3 (2) 14:05 RV: szalone wakacje na kółkach 15:45 Dzieciak i ja 17:20 Diabeł w pudełku 18:55 RV: szalone wakacje na kółkach 20:30 Straszny film 4 21:55 Chłopiec na posyłki 23:35 Na stojaka! Przeboje 2007 (2) 0:30 Wspólne zdjęcie 2:00 Hot Tamale 3:40 Zakończenie programu Kino Polska 5:55 Seans. Kamera na reżysera - Kazimierz Kutz 6:00 Seans. Kamera na reżysera - Kazimierz Kutz: Upał 7:20 Seans w Iluzjonie 7:25 Seans w Iluzjonie: Kronika PAT 7:55 Seans w Iluzjonie: Panienka z poste restante 9:20 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 50. 9:25 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 50.: PKF 3/53 9:45 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 50.: PKF 3B/59 10:00 Rodzina do kina 10:05 Rodzina do kina: Zima w dolinie Muminków 11:10 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje 11:15 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje: Zerwane cumy 12:45 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery 12:50 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery: Wielka wsypa 14:35 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery 14:40 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery: Niewinni czarodzieje 16:05 Seans. Kamera na reżysera - Kazimierz Kutz 16:10 Seans. Kamera na reżysera - Kazimierz Kutz: Upał 17:40 Na ekranie i na planie (123) 17:55 Koncert 19:30 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 60. 19:35 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 60.: 20. rocznica wyzwolenia Warszawy - Jej jubileuszowa mość Warszawa 19:50 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 60.: PKF 3A/69 20:10 Seans. Pan na ekranie - Jan Kanty Pawluśkiewicz 20:15 Seans. Pan na ekranie - Jan Kanty Pawluśkiewicz: Wypowiedź: Jan Kanty Pawluśkiewicz 20:35 Seans. Kamera na reżysera - Tomasz Zygadło: Ćma 22:20 Seans. Kamera na reżysera - Tomasz Zygadło: W tym miejscu 22:40 Seans. Kamera na reżysera - Tomasz Zygadło: Dwa pawie na złotych sznurkach 23:00 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 60. 23:05 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 60.: 20. rocznica wyzwolenia Warszawy - Jej jubileuszowa mość Warszawa 23:25 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 60.: PKF 3A/69 23:40 KinOFFteka 23:42 KinOFFteka: Szeptem 0:00 KinOFFteka: Szeptuchy 0:20 KinOFFteka: So full 0:35 Młode kadry 0:45 Młode kadry: Próba mikrofonu 1:00 Młode kadry: Franciszek 1:15 Młode kadry: Lunatycy 1:40 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery 1:45 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery: Wielka wsypa 3:25 Seans. Kamera na reżysera - Kazimierz Kutz 3:30 Seans. Kamera na reżysera - Kazimierz Kutz: Nikt nie woła 4:45 Seans. Kamera na reżysera - Kazimierz Kutz: Rok 1946 5:05 Seans. Kamera na reżysera - Kazimierz Kutz: Osada nad Nysą 5:30 Zakończenie programu Mezzo 6:00 Sekwencje Jazz i Classic 10:00 Klasyczne festiwale: Gustav Mahler: VI symfonia a-moll 11:30 Klasyczne festiwale: Gustav Mahler: II symfonia c-moll 13:00 Klasyczne festiwale: Wolfgang Amadeusz Mozart: Concertone na dwoje skrzypiec i orkiestrę KV 190 13:30 Sekwencje Jazz i Classic 17:00 Klasyczne festiwale: I Fagiolini na Festiwalu w Lanvellec, 2003 17:55 Klasyczne festiwale: Festiwal w Lanvellec 2003: Czarownice 18:55 Klasyczne festiwale: Angielska godzina, kronika festiwalu w Lanvellec w Bretanii 19:50 Klasyczne festiwale: Joseph Haydn: Symfonia G-dur nr 81 20:30 Ludwig van Beethoven: 'Fidelio' 22:25 Opera: Beethoven, uczniowie i szef orkiestry 23:20 Opera: Ludwig van Beethoven: Trio fortepianowe c-moll op. 1 nr 3 0:00 Około północy: Wayne Shorter Quartet na Festiwalu Jazzowym w Marciac, 2003 1:00 Sekwencje Jazz 2:00 Około północy: Wynton Marsalis na żywo podczas Festiwalu w Marciac, 2007 3:00 Sekwencje Jazz 4:00 Około północy: Paolo Damiani Orchestra zaprasza Enrico Ravę na Festiwalu Jazzowym w Le Mans, 2004 5:00 Sekwencje Jazz MiniMini 6:00 Miś Uszatek (41) 6:10 Miś Uszatek (42) 6:20 Miś Uszatek (43) 6:30 Tabaluga 3 (22) 6:55 Tomek i przyjaciele (40) 7:05 Przygody Misia Paddingtona (7) 7:30 Witaj, Franklin (33) 7:55 Lisek Pablo (31) 8:00 Noddy (28) 8:10 Powiedz to z Noddym po francusku - nauka języka francuskiego dla dzieci 8:15 Krecik (13) 8:25 Świnka Peppa (30) 8:35 Magiczne przygody misia Ruperta (2) 8:50 Rumcajs (23) 9:00 Zdjęciaki 1 (15) 9:05 Mały pingwin Pik-Pok (22) 9:20 Niedźwiedź w dużym niebieskim domu (18) 9:45 Bracia koala (42) 10:00 Bawmy się, Sezamku (19) 10:25 Globtroter Grover (12) 10:30 Klaun Kiri (16) 10:35 Opowieści mamy Mirabelle (20) 11:00 Noddy (27) 11:10 Powiedz to z Noddym po francusku - nauka języka francuskiego dla dzieci 11:15 Krecik (12) 11:25 Świnka Peppa (29) 11:35 Magiczne przygody misia Ruperta (1) 11:50 Rumcajs (22) 12:00 Tabaluga 2 (22) 12:30 Kacze opowieści (42) 12:55 Dziwne przygody Koziołka Matołka (17) 13:05 Małe zoo Lucy 2 (23) 13:20 Magiczne przygody misia Ruperta (2) 13:30 Szczenięce lata Clifforda (24) 14:00 Miś Uszatek (38) 14:10 Miś Uszatek (39) 14:20 Miś Uszatek (40) 14:30 Tabaluga 3 (21) 14:55 Tomek i przyjaciele (39) 15:05 Przygody Misia Paddingtona (6) 15:30 Witaj, Franklin (32) 15:55 Lisek Pablo (30) 16:00 Zdjęciaki 1 (14) 16:05 Mały pingwin Pik-Pok (21) 16:20 Niedźwiedź w dużym niebieskim domu (17) 16:45 Bracia koala (41) 17:00 Bawmy się, Sezamku (18) 17:25 Globtroter Grover (11) 17:30 Klaun Kiri (15) 17:35 Opowieści mamy Mirabelle (19) 18:00 Tabaluga 2 (23) 18:30 Kacze opowieści (43) 18:55 Dziwne przygody Koziołka Matołka (18) 19:05 Małe zoo Lucy 2 (24) 19:20 Magiczne przygody misia Ruperta (4) 19:30 Szczenięce lata Clifforda (25) 20:00 Zakończenie programu MTV Polska 6:00 Alarm MTV 7:00 MTV kofeina 8:00 Music non-stop 9:00 Newport Harbor 12:05 Audiomix 14:00 MTV Maxxx Hits 15:00 MTV Dismissed 15:30 Pimp My Ride 16:00 Co ty na to, tato? 16:30 Exposed 17:00 Wanna Come In? 17:30 Penetratorzy 18:00 Supersłodkie 16. urodziny 18:30 MTV w domu u... 19:00 The Real World 19:30 Co ty na to, tato? 20:00 Daleko od domu 20:30 Włatcy móch 21:00 Zakochaj się w Tili Tequili 21:30 Pięść mistrza Zen 22:00 Synowie rzeźnika 22:30 Chcę mieć znaną twarz 23:00 MTV Player 23:30 MTV Live: Mika 0:00 Don't kill the music National Geographic Channel 6:00 I co wy na to? (7) 6:30 Zwariowana nauka (7) 7:00 Na krawędzi: Dziewczyny górą! 8:00 Raje na Ziemi: Wyspa Southampton - arktyczna oaza w Kanadzie 9:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Największa zgniatarka świata 10:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Superhelikopter 11:00 Czysta nauka: Ataki rekinów 12:00 Tuż przed tragedią: Pożar na pokładzie 13:00 Sekcja dinozaura 14:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Największa zgniatarka świata 15:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Superhelikopter 16:00 Hayden Turner - twarzą w twarz z naturą: Nietoperze 16:30 Zwierzęta z koszmarów: Psy 17:00 Wierzyć, nie wierzyć?: Wielka Stopa 18:00 I co wy na to? (8) 18:30 Zwariowana nauka (8) 19:00 Na krawędzi: Na ratunek 20:00 Tuż przed tragedią: Piekło w Guadalajarze 21:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Świdry głębinowe 22:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Największe platformy wiertnicze 23:00 Zwycięstwo na Pacyfiku: Śmierć przed kapitulacją 0:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Świdry głębinowe 1:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Największe platformy wiertnicze 2:00 Tuż przed tragedią: Piekło w Guadalajarze 3:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Świdry głębinowe 4:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Największe platformy wiertnicze 5:00 Zwycięstwo na Pacyfiku: Śmierć przed kapitulacją Planete 6:45 Reklamujemy reklamy: Samotność (31/40) 7:20 Reklamujemy reklamy: To takie brytyjskie... (32/40) 7:55 Reklamujemy reklamy: Telefony komórkowe (33/40) 8:25 Polskie ścieżki: Śladem praojców (2/3) 8:55 Reklamujemy reklamy: Reklamy iberyjskie (34/40) 9:30 Reklamujemy reklamy: Napoje chłodzące (35/40) 10:05 Tajniki przyrody 4 (6/13) 10:35 Tajniki przyrody 3 (9/13) 11:05 Bombowce sprzymierzonych 12:10 Myśliwce państw Osi 13:15 Reklamujemy reklamy: Samotność w tłumie (23/40) 13:45 Tajniki przyrody 4 (1/13) 14:15 Życie pod rządami Napoleona (1/2) 15:15 Geniusz zaklęty w zdjęciach: Jesteśmy rodziną (5/6) 16:15 Ten cudowny dzień: Maroko - czas ramadanu (2/13) 16:45 Dom mojej babci 18:10 Lagerfeld od podszewki 19:45 Premiera. Współczesny świat: Afrykańskie pomysły: Bezpieczeństwo na Czarnym Lądzie (8/13) 20:15 Premiera. Przyroda i podróże: Afryka jak na dłoni: Mali pomocnicy nosorożców (1/13) 20:45 Premiera. Społeczeństwo: Świątynie wiedzy: Nowe elity Chin (3-ost.) 21:45 Premiera. Społeczeństwo: Diamentowy przepych 22:40 Ian Gillan. Gwiazda autostrady 23:35 Moja wstrząsająca historia: Tajemnica śpiączki (2/7) 0:30 Historie skandaliczne: Zmartwychwstanie w Los Angeles (3/6) 1:20 Historie skandaliczne: Rycerze Południa (6-ost.) 2:15 Reklamujemy reklamy: Prasa (12/40) 2:45 Reklamujemy reklamy: Reklamy motoryzacyjne - część 1 (13/40) Polsat 2 6:00 Wydarzenia 6:30 Graczykowie, czyli Buła i spóła: Zgaduła (75) 7:00 Gra w ciemno 7:45 Pierwsza miłość (613) 8:30 Samo życie (986) 9:00 Ja tylko pytam 10:00 Awantura o kasę 11:00 Gra w ciemno 12:00 Interwencja 12:30 Drogówka 13:00 Daleko od noszy: Śliska sprawa (45) 13:30 Świat według Kiepskich: Browar z kominem (75) 14:05 Ja tylko pytam 15:00 Tango z aniołem: Wizje i urojenia (16) 16:00 Pensjonat Pod Różą: Milionerka (2) 17:00 Drogówka 17:30 Wydarzenia 18:00 Gra w ciemno 19:00 Graczykowie, czyli Buła i spóła: Piórkowska (76) 19:45 Interwencja 20:00 Wydarzenia 20:45 Pierwsza miłość (614) 21:30 Samo życie (987) 22:00 Fala zbrodni: Krecia robota (77) 23:00 Świat według Kiepskich: Casino de Renta 2000 (76) 23:30 Rodzina zastępcza: Tatuś zawsze najlepszy (77) 0:00 Daleko od noszy: Klinika piękności (46) 0:30 Wydarzenia 1:00 Drogówka 1:25 Samo życie (987) 1:50 Graczykowie, czyli Buła i spóła: Piórkowska (76) 2:15 Interwencja 2:30 Wydarzenia 2:55 Pierwsza miłość (614) 3:30 Świat według Kiepskich: Casino de Renta 2000 (76) 4:00 Daleko od noszy: Klinika piękności (46) 4:25 Czułe dranie 4:50 Nieczułe dranie 5:15 Fala zbrodni: Krecia robota (77) Polsat Sport 7:00 Piłka nożna: Liga portugalska 9:10 Gol 10:50 Piłka nożna: Liga angielska 13:00 Piłka nożna: Liga portugalska 14:55 Piłka nożna: Puchar Włoch 17:55 Piłka nożna: Puchar Włoch 20:00 FIFA Futbol Mundial 20:40 Piłka nożna: Puchar Włoch 22:40 Piłka nożna: Puchar Włoch 0:40 K.O. TV Classics 1:30 Zakończenie programu Polsat Sport Extra 7:00 Trans World Sport 8:00 Piłka nożna: Liga angielska 10:00 Cafe Futbol 11:30 Gillette World Sport 12:00 Piłka nożna: Liga angielska 14:00 Piłka nożna: Liga portugalska 16:00 Piłka nożna: Liga włoska 18:00 Piłka nożna: Liga włoska 20:00 Clip 20:10 Piłka nożna: Puchar Ligi Angielskiej 20:40 Piłka nożna: Liga szkocka 22:40 Piłka ręczna mężczyzn 0:20 Armwrestling 1:00 Zakończenie programu TCM 6:50 Strzały o zmierzchu 8:25 Dom matki 10:10 Siedem narzeczonych dla siedmiu braci 11:50 Katharine Hepburn: Wszystko o sobie 13:05 Tess Harding 15:00 Zygzak 16:45 Strzały o zmierzchu 18:20 Trzewiki rybaka 21:00 Pole 22:50 Pat Garrett i Billy Kid 0:55 Zygzak 3:00 Trzewiki rybaka 5:30 Zdobyć kolejne wzgórze Tele 5 6:30 Straż graniczna (22/24) 6:55 Denver, ostatni dinozaur (44/51) 7:20 Stellina (61/160) 8:10 Prognoza pogody 8:15 Zew krwi (6/13) 9:05 Akademia fitnessu i kulturystyki 9:30 Buon Appetito! 10:05 Prognoza pogody 10:10 Telezakupy 12:55 Moja piękna grubaska (42/178) 13:50 Stellina (62/160) 14:40 Werdykt 15:10 Gorączka w mieście (12/48) 16:05 Zew krwi (7/13) 17:05 Moja piękna grubaska (43/178) 18:05 Lub czasopisma 18:20 Prognoza pogody 18:25 Straż graniczna (23/24) 18:55 Gorączka w mieście (13/48) 19:55 Prognoza pogody 20:00 Szalony miesiąc miodowy 21:55 Prognoza pogody 22:00 Sprawiedliwość na 18 kołach (12/22) 22:55 Lub czasopisma 23:10 Zachodni wiatr (37/52) 0:05 Najlepszy seks w życiu (2/4) 2:00 Rybia nocka ZigZap/Hyper 6:00 Histeria: Wszechwiedzący (8) 6:25 Pinky i Mózg: W tym mieście nie masz już czego szukać (50) 6:50 Ekstremalne kaczory: Kacze Święta (24) 7:00 Freakazoid: Łokcie przy sobie (10) 7:25 Friday Wear: Podryw Charliego (5) 7:30 Aparatka (26) 8:00 Klub Winx 3: Lustro prawdy (4) 8:30 Ruby Gloom: Czadowa mama (21) 8:55 Planeta rocka: Fatboy Slim (22) 9:20 Kod Lyoko 3: Lyoko minus jeden (2) 9:45 Karol do kwadratu 2: Ze szmatą na CV (12) 10:10 Krewni i znajomi królika 10:35 Histeria: Renesans (9) 11:00 Pinky i Mózg: Przygody melomana (51) 11:25 Ekstremalne kaczory: Farma na peryferiach (25) 11:40 Freakazoid: Następnym razem najpierw zadzwoń (11) 12:05 ZOOM 12:30 Na wysokiej fali (16) 12:55 Świat Raven: Źle dobrani (25) 13:20 Dziewczyny i miłość: Urodzinowa dziewczyna (14) 13:35 Zoey 101: Loli podoba się Chase (21) 14:15 Degrassi - nowe pokolenie: Czas się zatrzymał (66) 14:45 Wielka płyta 15:10 Przymierzalnia: Friday Wear 3 (11) 15:13 Przymierzalnia 15:15 Przymierzalnia: Bratz 2 (11) 15:50 Przymierzalnia 15:55 Przymierzalnia: Gwiazda od zaraz 3 (5) 16:20 Przymierzalnia 16:25 Przymierzalnia: Naturalnie, Sadie (6) 16:50 Przymierzalnia 16:55 Przymierzalnia: Friday Wear 3 (12) 17:00 Świat Raven: Cory ekstremalny (26) 17:30 Kod Lyoko 3: Fala przypływu (3) 18:00 Karol do kwadratu 2: Podglądanie klona (13) 18:25 Na wysokiej fali (17) 18:50 Zoey 101: Aukcja ludzi (22) 19:15 Zagubieni z lotu 29: Luzowajki (21) 19:40 Dziewczyny i miłość: Życiowe doświadczenie (15) 20:05 Planeta rocka: Blur (23) 20:25 Degrassi - nowe pokolenie: Powrót syna marnotrawnego (68) 21:00 HYPER - PROGRAM POŚWIĘCONY GROM KOMPUTEROWYM: Colourcloud Palace (17) 21:30 Hot News 22:00 Duel of Titles 22:15 Review Territory 22:45 Making of: "Obcy" kontra "Predator" - selekcja naturalna 23:00 Game Play 23:15 Colourcloud Palace (16) 23:45 Fresh Air: Unreal Tournament 3 0:15 Klipy 0:30 Hyper Classic 1:00 Zakończenie programu Discovery Travel & Living 6:00 Zagubiony w lesie (8) 6:25 Śnieżny patrol: Les Acrs 6:50 Podróże na chybił trafił po USA (7) 7:15 Kiedy Cię nie było...: Albuquerque - Moon Street NE 8:05 Anthony Bourdain - bez rezerwacji: Meksyk/granica USA 9:00 Wielkie projekty (8) 9:55 Klub wędkarski Buena Vista (5) 10:20 Nad brzegiem morza: Irlandia 10:50 Lonely Planet: Wielkie miasta: Kuala Lumpur 11:45 Zagubiony w lesie (8) 12:10 Śnieżny patrol: Les Acrs 12:40 Podróże na chybił trafił po USA (7) 13:05 Kiedy Cię nie było...: Albuquerque - Moon Street NE 14:05 Anthony Bourdain - bez rezerwacji: Meksyk/granica USA 15:00 Wielkie projekty (8) 15:55 Klub wędkarski Buena Vista (5) 16:20 Nad brzegiem morza: Irlandia 16:50 Lonely Planet: Wielkie miasta: Kuala Lumpur 17:45 Zagubiony w lesie (8) 18:10 Śnieżny patrol: Les Acrs 18:40 Podróże na chybił trafił po USA (7) 19:05 Kiedy Cię nie było...: Albuquerque - Moon Street NE 20:05 Anthony Bourdain - bez rezerwacji: Meksyk/granica USA 21:00 Wielkie projekty: Amersham 21:55 Anthony Bourdain - bez rezerwacji: Nowy Jork 22:45 Lonely Planet: Wielkie miasta: Singapur 23:35 Zagubiony w lesie (9) 0:00 Śnieżny patrol: Verbier 0:30 Podróże na chybił trafił po USA (8) 1:00 Kiedy Cię nie było...: Albuquerque - Los Angeles Media Road SW 2:00 Anthony Bourdain - bez rezerwacji: Indie - Radżasthan 3:00 Petra Nemcova o życiu modelki: Współczucie 4:00 Lonely Planet: Wielkie miasta: Auckland 5:00 Klub wędkarski Buena Vista (6) 5:30 Nad brzegiem morza: Fidżi TV Puls 6:00 Wdowa w bieli (148) 7:00 Hacjenda la Tormenta (53) 8:00 Po prostu miłość (53) 9:00 Puls kultury 9:30 Telezakupy 10:00 Octava dies 10:30 Audiencja generalna 12:00 Władca zwierząt (8/22) 13:00 Kiedy miłość była zbrodnią 15:00 Wdowa w bieli (149) 16:00 Hacjenda la Tormenta (54) 17:00 Po prostu miłość (54) 18:00 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda (115) 18:30 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda (116) 19:00 Tylko Ty 19:30 Puls raport 19:50 Pogoda 19:55 Sport 20:00 Czy jesteś mądrzejszy od 5-klasisty? 21:00 Zabójcze umysły (11) 22:00 Puls raport 22:25 Pogoda 22:30 Sport 22:35 Tylko Ty 23:05 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda (115) 23:35 Niegrzeczni faceci (8/42) 0:05 Kiedy miłość była zbrodnią 2:00 Puls raport 2:30 Puls kultury 3:00 Światowe rekordy Guinnessa 3:30 Puls tygodnia 4:30 Puls kultury 5:00 Wolność Słowa 5:30 Puls kultury TVN 24 5:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 5:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 6:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 6:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 6:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 6:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 7:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 7:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 7:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 7:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 8:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 8:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 8:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 8:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 9:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 9:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 9:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 9:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 11:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 11:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 12:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 12:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 13:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 13:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 14:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 14:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 15:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 15:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 16:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 16:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 16:50 Bilans dnia 17:10 Prosto z Polski 17:30 Magazyn 24 godziny 18:30 Skaner polityczny 19:00 Fakty, ludzie, pieniądze 20:00 Kropka nad i 20:20 Polska i świat 21:00 Magazyn 24 godziny 22:00 Szkło kontaktowe 23:00 Dzień po dniu 23:45 Bilans dnia 0:00 Skrót informacji 0:02 Kropka nad i 0:25 Serwis sportowy 0:30 Skrót informacji 0:32 Supermeteo 0:40 Progr@m 1:00 Dzień po dniu 1:40 Bilans dnia 1:55 Serwis sportowy 2:00 Magazyn 24 godziny 2:50 Supermeteo 3:00 Szkło kontaktowe 3:50 Serwis sportowy 4:00 Progr@m 4:20 Supermeteo 4:30 Magazyn 24 godziny 5:20 Supermeteo TVN 7 5:55 Maraton uśmiechu 6:25 Telesklep 7:25 Mamy Cię! 8:40 Gorzka zemsta (148) 9:35 Ostry dyżur (1/48) 10:35 Wyścig po kasę 11:30 Telesklep 12:50 Kobra - oddział specjalny (12) 13:55 Gorzka zemsta (149) 14:50 Mamy Cię! 16:10 Przyjaciele (24-ost.) 16:40 Dwóch i pół (10) 17:10 Ostry dyżur (2) 18:05 Kobra - oddział specjalny (13) 19:05 Przyjaciele (1/24) 19:35 Dwóch i pół (11) 20:05 Maska 22:25 Przed zachodem słońca 0:00 Fotograf elfów 1:55 Zakończenie programu TVN Style 6:00 Telezakupy 7:45 Mamo, to ja - the best of 8:15 Damą być (5-ost.) 9:10 Magiel towarzyski 9:50 Przeglądarka 10:00 Trinny i Susannah rozbierają Wielką Brytanię (5-ost.) 10:55 Kamienie szlachetne 11:00 Piekielna kuchnia Gordona Ramsaya 11:50 O tym się mówi 12:00 Jak dobrze wyglądać nago 12:30 Martha Stewart Living - ogród 12:55 Co za tydzień 13:15 Telezakupy 13:30 Nigella rozmawia 14:00 Perfekcyjna pani domu 15:05 Salon piękności - the best of 15:35 Przeglądarka 15:45 Magiel towarzyski 16:25 Kamienie szlachetne 16:30 Trinny i Susannah rozbierają Wielką Brytanię (5-ost.) 17:30 Damą być (5-ost.) 18:30 Nigella ucztuje 19:00 Te koszmarne nastolatki, wyprowadzam się! 20:00 66 niezapomnianych chwil telewizji 20:30 W roli głównej: Aleksander Wolszczan 21:00 Zaklinacze wnętrz 21:30 Lekcja stylu 22:00 Salon piękności - the best of 22:30 Miasto kobiet 23:30 Piekielna kuchnia Gordona Ramsaya 0:20 Zaklinacze wnętrz 0:50 Co za tydzień 1:10 Kamienie szlachetne 1:15 Telezakupy 2:15 Za drzwiami Actors Studio: Hugh Jackman (80) 3:05 Poznaj moich rodziców 3:30 Tessa w domu 3:55 Notes kulinarny 4:20 Ona, czyli ja 4:45 Zakończenie programu TVN Turbo 6:00 Operacja Tuning 6:30 Telezakupy 8:00 Automaniak Max 9:00 Zakup kontrolowany 4 10:00 Wędkarstwo - męskie hobby 10:30 Test 300 11:00 Na każdą kieszeń 11:30 Garaż dwóch takich 12:00 Telezakupy 12:30 Onboard 13:00 Kuchnia boksu 13:30 Gadżet Lab 14:00 Jazda polska 14:30 Automaniak Max 15:30 Uwaga! Pirat! 16:00 Na każdą kieszeń 16:30 Operacja Tuning 17:00 Wypadek - przypadek 17:30 Raport 17:45 28 sekund 18:15 USA S.W.A.T. 18:45 Auto Mundial 19:15 Jazda polska 19:45 Raport 20:00 Turbo kamera 20:30 Powietrzny patrol 21:00 Raport 21:15 Kuchnia boksu 21:45 Uwaga! Pirat! 22:15 Top Gear 23:15 Raport 23:30 Wędkarstwo - męskie hobby 0:00 Turbo Erotyk 2:00 Jazda polska 2:30 Auto Mundial 3:00 Wypadek - przypadek 3:30 Na każdą kieszeń 4:00 Test 300 4:30 Operacja Tuning 5:00 Zakończenie programu TVP Kultura 9:00 Przewodnik 9:05 Studio Kultura - informacje 9:10 Nikt nie woła 10:30 Portret kompozytora - Philip Glass 11:35 Klasyka filmowego dokumentu: Koło czasu 13:00 Sceny ze sceny 13:30 Muzyczna encyklopedia: Wanda Landowska 14:30 Kino krótkich filmów: I nie opuszczę cię aż do śmierci 15:00 Jules i Jim 16:45 Tomasz Stańko 17:00 Przewodnik 17:05 Los Zafiros - szafiry - muzyka czasu przełomu 18:05 Andrzej Zaucha 18:15 Studio Kultura - informacje 18:35 Studio Kultura - rozmowy 19:05 Polski film dokumentalny: Nienawidzę rock'n'rolla 20:00 Czytelnia (43) 20:30 Pręgi 21:55 Przewodnik 22:00 Niezapomniany Leonard Bernstein: IV koncert fortepianowy Beethovena 22:10 Zimerman i Bernstein - IV koncert fortepianowy Beethovena 22:55 Egon Schiele. Kolekcja Leopolda 23:45 Strefa: Kult Off Kino: "Nie ma o czym milczeć" (13) 0:25 Strefa: Z'ev 1:30 Przewodnik 1:35 Kino nocne: Nang Nak 3:10 Studio Kultura - informacje 3:25 Studio Kultura - rozmowy 3:55 Zakończenie programu VIVA Polska 6:00 Planet VIVA 9:30 O co kaman? 9:40 Planet VIVA 11:00 Parot 11:30 Kocha, nie kocha 12:00 Zwierzak 12:30 Rendez-vous 12:40 2008 13:00 Kocha, nie kocha 13:30 Parot 14:00 O co kaman? 15:00 In & Out 16:00 VivaSpot 17:00 Net Charts 17:50 Rendez-vous 18:00 Kocha, nie kocha 18:30 Parot 19:00 Viva Celebrations 20:00 Personality 21:00 2008 21:30 O co kaman? 21:40 Planet VIVA 22:00 Street Charts 22:50 Rendez-vous 23:00 Łatwa kasa 1:00 Nightrider Zone Europa 8:00 Uściski i pocałunki 9:45 Indianin w Paryżu 11:25 Pod oliwkami 13:15 Stróż plaży w sezonie zimowym 14:50 Komedia niewinności 16:40 Ziemia, morze, wojna 18:15 Pożegnanie z filmem: Przedmieścia 20:00 Dzieło 22:05 Literatura na małym ekranie: Nędznicy 0:15 Tajemnica Klika: W mocy erotycznej klątwy (4/7) 1:50 Farinelli: ostatni kastrat 3:40 Sprawa dla dwojga AXN Crime 12:00 Babski oddział 3 - serial obyczajowy odc. 20 reż. Robert Butler, USA 2004 13:00 Policjanci z Mt. Thomas 2 - serial kryminalny odc. 11 reż. Chris Adshead, David Allen, Australia 1994 14:00 V.I.P. 2 - serial sensacyjny odc. 9 reż. J. F. Lawton, USA 1999 15:00 Szczury wodne - serial kryminalny odc. 169 Australia 2001 16:00 Policjanci z Mt. Thomas 2 - serial kryminalny odc. 11 reż. Chris Adshead, David Allen, Australia 1994 17:00 Babski oddział 3 - serial obyczajowy odc. 20 reż. Robert Butler, USA 2004 18:00 V.I.P. 2 - serial sensacyjny odc. 9 reż. J. F. Lawton, USA 1999 19:00 Szczury wodne - serial kryminalny odc. 169 Australia 2001 20:00 Zabójczynie - serial kryminalny odc. 4 reż. Daniel Barone, Diego Barrido i inni, Argentyna 2005 21:00 Policjanci z Mt. Thomas 2 - serial kryminalny odc. 11 reż. Chris Adshead, David Allen, Australia 1994 22:00 Babski oddział 3 - serial obyczajowy odc. 21 reż. Robert Butler, USA 2004 23:00 V.I.P. 2 - serial sensacyjny odc. 10 reż. J. F. Lawton, USA 1999 00:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Nowego Jorku 2 - serial kryminalny odc. 11 USA 2004 01:00 Zabójczynie - serial kryminalny odc. 5 reż. Daniel Barone, Diego Barrido i inni, Argentyna 2005 02:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Nowego Jorku 2 - serial kryminalny odc. 11 USA 2004 AXN Sci-Fi 12:00 Sliders: Piąty wymiar 3 - serial SF odc. 1 USA 1996 13:00 Star Trek: Następne pokolenie 5 - serial SF odc. 15 USA 1987 14:00 Lexx 2 - serial SF odc. 9 Kanada 1997 15:00 Czynnik PSI 2 - serial SF odc. 9 USA/Kanada 1996 16:00 Cuda - serial sensacyjny odc. 7 reż. Bill D'Elia, John Fawcett i inni, USA 2003 17:00 Ziemia: Ostatnie starcie 2 - serial SF odc. 17 USA/Kanada/Niemcy 1997 18:00 Sliders: Piąty wymiar 3 - serial SF odc. 1 USA 1996 19:00 Star Trek: Następne pokolenie 5 - serial SF odc. 15 USA 1987 20:00 Lexx 2 - serial SF odc. 9 Kanada 1997 21:00 Czynnik PSI 2 - serial SF odc. 9 USA/Kanada 1996 22:00 Jericho - serial sensacyjny odc. 7 USA 2006 23:00 Ziemia: Ostatnie starcie 2 - serial SF odc. 18 USA/Kanada/Niemcy 1997 00:00 Sliders: Piąty wymiar 3 - serial SF odc. 2 USA 1996 01:00 Star Trek: Następne pokolenie 5 - serial SF odc. 16 USA 1987 02:00 Lexx 2 - serial SF odc. 10 Kanada 1997 03:00 Czynnik PSI 2 - serial SF odc. 10 USA/Kanada 1996 04:00 Cuda - serial sensacyjny odc. 7 reż. Bill D'Elia, John Fawcett i inni, USA 2003 05:00 Ziemia: Ostatnie starcie 2 - serial SF odc. 17 USA/Kanada/Niemcy 1997 Cinemax 2 06:00 Teściowie - komedia reż. Arthur Hiller, wyk. Alan Arkin, Peter Falk, Penny Peyser, Richard Libertini USA 1979 07:40 Kawa z gwiazdami 3: Sharon Waxman, Patrick Goldstein - magazyn filmowy 08:10 Różowa Pantera kontratakuje - komedia reż. Blake Edwards, wyk. Peter Sellers, Herbert Lom, Lesley-Anne Down, Burt Kwouk USA/ Wlk. Brytania 1976 09:55 Eden - dramat obyczajowy reż. Michael Hofmann, wyk. Charlotte Roche, Josef Ostendorf, Devid Striesow, Max Rüdlinger Niemcy/Szwajcaria 2006 11:40 Między Wschodem i Zachodem - komedia reż. Fernando Colomo, wyk. Javier Cifrián, Nur Al Levi, Asier Etxeandia, Ash Varrez Hiszpania 2006 13:15 Kiedy Harry poznał Sally - komedia romantyczna reż. Rob Reiner, wyk. Billy Crystal, Meg Ryan, Carrie Fisher, Bruno Kirby USA 1989 14:50 Nieznośna gra pozorów - komedia romantyczna reż. Claudio Dabed, wyk. Bárbara Mori, Marcelo Mazzarello, Amaya Forch, Gonzalo Robles Chile 2006 16:40 Lotto - komedia reż. Peter Schroder, wyk. Ditte Grabol, Soren Pilmark, Mikkel Schroder Uldal, Nicolaj Kopernikus Dania 2006 18:15 Różowa Pantera kontratakuje - komedia reż. Blake Edwards, wyk. Peter Sellers, Herbert Lom, Lesley-Anne Down, Burt Kwouk USA/ Wlk. Brytania 1976 20:00 Życie jest słodkie - komedia reż. Mike Leigh, wyk. Alison Steadman, Jim Broadbent, Claire Skinder, Jane Horrocks, Timothy Spall, Stephen Rea Wielka Brytania 1990 22:00 Nadzy - film obyczajowy reż. Mike Leigh, wyk. Katrin Cartlidge, David Thewlis, Lesley Sharp, Greg Cruttwell Wlk. Brytania 1993 00:10 Wampir w Brooklynie - horror komediowy reż. Wes Craven, wyk. Eddie Murphy, Angela Bassett, Allen Payne, Kadeem Hardison USA 1995 01:50 Polowanie na Eagle One - film sensacyjny reż. Brian Clyde, wyk. Mark Dacascos, Theresa Randle, Rutger Hauer, Joe Suba USA 2006 03:20 Heroina - dramat obyczajowy reż. Gerardo Herrero, wyk. Adriana Ozores, Javier Pereira, Carlos Blanco, María Bouzas Hiszpania 2005 05:05 W blasku Hollywood 2: Jamie Lee Curtis - magazyn filmowy 05:30 Kawa z gwiazdami 3: Richard Zanuck, Robert Evans - magazyn filmowy Comedy Central 06:00 Taxi - serial odc. 110 reż. Harvey Miller , Will Mackenzie, USA 1978 06:30 Jim wie lepiej - serial odc. 117 USA 2001 07:00 Jim wie lepiej - serial odc. 118 USA 2001 07:25 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 429 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 07:50 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 430 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 08:15 Roseanne - serial odc. 222 USA 1988 08:45 Złotka - serial odc. 208 09:10 Frasier - serial odc. 206 USA 1999 09:35 Frasier - serial odc. 207 USA 1999 10:00 Bogaci bankruci - serial odc. 208 reż. Lee Shallat Chemel, Joe Russo, USA 2003 10:25 Bogaci bankruci - serial odc. 209 reż. Lee Shallat Chemel, Joe Russo, USA 2003 10:50 Bogaci bankruci - serial odc. 210 reż. Lee Shallat Chemel, Joe Russo, USA 2003 11:15 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda - serial odc. 323 reż. Will MacKenzie, USA 1999 11:45 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda - serial odc. 324 reż. Will MacKenzie, USA 1999 12:10 Cybill - serial odc. 421 reż. Peter Baldwin (I), Tom Moore (II), USA 1995 12:35 Cybill - serial odc. 422 reż. Peter Baldwin (I), Tom Moore (II), USA 1995 13:00 Jim wie lepiej - serial odc. 119 USA 2001 13:30 Jim wie lepiej - serial odc. 120 USA 2001 14:00 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 501 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 14:25 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 502 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 14:55 Frasier - serial odc. 208 USA 1999 15:20 Frasier - serial odc. 209 USA 1999 15:50 Taxi - serial odc. 111 reż. Harvey Miller , Will Mackenzie, USA 1978 16:15 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda - serial odc. 325 reż. Will MacKenzie, USA 1999 16:45 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda - serial odc. 326 reż. Will MacKenzie, USA 1999 17:10 Pan złota rączka - serial odc. 421 reż. Geoff Nelson, USA 1998 17:35 Jim wie lepiej - serial odc. 121 USA 2001 18:00 Jim wie lepiej - serial odc. 122 USA 2001 18:30 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 503 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 19:00 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 504 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 19:25 Cybill - serial odc. 423 reż. Peter Baldwin (I), Tom Moore (II), USA 1995 19:55 Cybill - serial odc. 424 reż. Peter Baldwin (I), Tom Moore (II), USA 1995 20:20 Jak poznałem waszą matkę - serial odc. 104 reż. Pam Fryman, USA 2005 20:45 Bogaci bankruci - serial odc. 211 reż. Lee Shallat Chemel, Joe Russo, USA 2003 21:10 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 508 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 21:30 Głowa rodziny - serial odc. 106 reż. Roy Allen Smith, Dominic Polcino, USA 1999 22:00 Seks w wielkim mieście - serial odc. 412 reż. Victoria Hochberg, Wendey Stanzler, USA 1998 22:25 Posterunek w Reno - serial odc. 414 reż. Ben Garant, USA 2007 22:50 Chłopaki z baraków - serial odc. 604 reż. Mike Clattenburg, Kanada 2001 23:15 South Park - serial animowany odc. 506 reż. Eric Stough, Trey Parker i inni, USA 1997 23:40 South Park - serial animowany odc. 110 reż. Eric Stough, Trey Parker i inni, USA 1997 00:05 Zielone skrzydło - serial odc. 203 Wlk. Brytania 2004 01:00 Gotowe na wszystko - serial odc. 119 reż. Larry Shaw, USA 2004 01:50 Przerysowani - serial animowany odc. 102 reż. Dwayne Carey-Hill, Peter Avanzino, USA 2004 02:10 South Park - serial animowany odc. 110 reż. Eric Stough, Trey Parker i inni, USA 1997 02:35 Chłopaki z baraków - serial odc. 603 reż. Mike Clattenburg, Kanada 2001 03:00 Cybill - serial odc. 423 reż. Peter Baldwin (I), Tom Moore (II), USA 1995 03:30 Cybill - serial odc. 424 reż. Peter Baldwin (I), Tom Moore (II), USA 1995 03:50 Złotka - serial odc. 208 04:15 Roseanne - serial odc. 222 USA 1988 04:40 Frasier - serial odc. 208 USA 1999 05:05 Frasier - serial odc. 209 USA 1999 05:30 Pan złota rączka - serial odc. 421 reż. Geoff Nelson, USA 1998 Fox Life 08:10 Chirurdzy - serial obyczajowy odc. 1, Noc po ciężkim dniu USA 2005 09:00 Powrót do Providence - serial obyczajowy odc. 9, Kobiety w podróży Cz. 2 reż. Randall Zisk, Craig Zisk, USA 1999 09:55 Ally McBeal - serial komediowy odc. 15, Główny podejrzany USA 2000 10:50 Jordan - serial kryminalny odc. 4, Sądny dzień reż. Tim Kring, USA 2001 11:40 Gej, zajęty czy do wzięcia - program rozrywkowy odc. 2 12:10 Być jak gwiazda - program rozrywkowy odc. 5, Nicole Richie 12:30 Chirurdzy - serial obyczajowy odc. 2, Pierwsza rana jest najgłębsza USA 2005 13:25 Powrót do Providence - serial obyczajowy odc. 10, Rodzinne święta reż. Randall Zisk, Craig Zisk, USA 1999 14:20 Ally McBeal - serial komediowy odc. 16, Chłopiec z sąsiedztwa USA 2000 15:25 Jordan - serial kryminalny odc. 5, Oświecenie reż. Tim Kring, USA 2001 16:20 Chirurdzy - serial obyczajowy odc. 3, Wygrana bitwa, przegrana wojna USA 2005 17:10 Agent w Spódnicy - serial komediowy odc. 20, Hibernacja reż. Oley Sassone, Reza Badiyi, USA 2002 18:10 Kevin Hill - serial, dramat odc. 13, Najlepszy przyjaciel mężczyzny reż. Arvin Brown, Milan Cheylov, USA 2004 19:10 Ally McBeal - serial komediowy odc. 17, Poradzę sobie USA 2000 20:05 Jordan - serial kryminalny odc. 6, Horror z przeszłości reż. Tim Kring, USA 2001 21:00 Las Vegas - serial, dramat odc. 12, Porwanie USA 2003 21:55 Fuks - serial odc. 3, Łatwo przyszło łatwo poszło reż. Laurie McCarthy, Gwendolyn M. Parker i inni, USA 2006 22:50 Bracia i Siostry - serial, dramat odc. 5, Noc randek reż. Ken Olin, USA 2006 23:50 Powrót do Providence - serial obyczajowy odc. 11, Pocałunek reż. Randall Zisk, Craig Zisk, USA 1999 00:40 Jordan - serial kryminalny odc. 3, Zaginieni chłopcy reż. Tim Kring, USA 2001 01:30 Gej, zajęty czy do wzięcia - program rozrywkowy odc. 4 01:55 Być jak gwiazda - program rozrywkowy odc. 23, Kid Rock 02:20 Opowieści miłosne - reality show odc. 3 Kuchnia TV 07:00 Telesprzedaż 07:30 Słodki drań 2: Placki - magazyn kulinarny odc. 3 08:00 Zabawa w gotowanie: Jabłka z kruszonką - magazyn kulinarny odc. 17 08:10 Julie gotuje: Mufiny z borówek i bazylii - magazyn kulinarny odc. 163 08:15 Telesprzedaż 08:45 Delia na zimę: Doskonale puddingi i niedzielne obiadki - magazyn kulinarny odc. 5/12 09:15 Zgrabne gotowanie - magazyn kulinarny odc. 17 09:40 Szefowie kuchni - magazyn kulinarny odc. 6 10:10 Tyler na tropie doskonałości: Chowder doskonały - magazyn kulinarny odc. 13 10:35 Wielka włoska wyprawa Jamiego: Marettimo - serial dokumentalny odc. 2 11:00 Na słodko 3: Mokka - magazyn kulinarny odc. 7 11:20 Kogel Mogel - program informacyjny odc. 3 11:30 Telesprzedaż 12:05 Para w kuchni 2 - magazyn kulinarny odc. 18 12:45 Telesprzedaż 13:20 Gotuj z Kuroniem: Schab - magazyn kulinarny odc. 7 13:45 Martha 2: Constance Marie - talk show odc. 7 14:30 Julie gotuje: Mufiny z borówek i bazylii - magazyn kulinarny odc. 163 14:35 Dania w pół godziny: Wystawne przyjęcie - magazyn kulinarny odc. 71 15:00 Zgrabne gotowanie - magazyn kulinarny odc. 18 15:25 Tyler na tropie doskonałości: Szynka doskonała - magazyn kulinarny odc. 14 15:50 Delia na zimę: Świętujemy - magazyn kulinarny odc. 6/12 16:20 Na słodko 3: Mak - magazyn kulinarny odc. 8 16:45 Julie gotuje: Mufiny z borówek i bazylii - magazyn kulinarny odc. 163 16:50 Jacques Pepin - dania na szybko - magazyn kulinarny odc. 1 17:25 Surfing po menu 2: Albany - magazyn kulinarny odc. 4 17:55 Sobota w kuchni: James Martin i Rob Burns - magazyn kulinarny odc. 83 18:25 Wielka włoska wyprawa Jamiego: Monastyr - serial dokumentalny odc. 3 19:00 Julie gotuje: Mufiny z borówek i bazylii - magazyn kulinarny odc. 163 19:05 Martha 2: Kim Raver - talk show odc. 8 19:50 Zabawa w gotowanie: Szybkie ciasto - magazyn kulinarny odc. 18 20:00 Hell's Kitchen 2 - reality show odc. 8 20:45 Otwarcie wkrótce: Winnica na półwyspie Niagara - serial dokumentalny odc. 3 21:10 Sobota w kuchni: Mike Robinson i Jill Dupleix - magazyn kulinarny odc. 82 21:35 Jacques Pepin - dania na szybko - magazyn kulinarny odc. 26 22:00 Szef kuchni!: Nowy model - serial komediowy odc. 14 Wlk. Brytania 1993 22:30 Ken Hom i kuchnia chińska: Makarony - magazyn kulinarny odc. 4 23:00 Gotuj z Kuroniem 2: Kurczak aksamitny - Piotr Najsztub - magazyn kulinarny odc. 7 23:30 Surfing po menu 2: Cairns - Highlands - magazyn kulinarny odc. 3 00:00 Słodki drań 2: Placki - magazyn kulinarny odc. 3 00:25 Tyler na tropie doskonałości: Szynka doskonała - magazyn kulinarny odc. 14 00:50 Szefowie kuchni - magazyn kulinarny odc. 6 01:15 Para w kuchni: Obiad świąteczny - magazyn kulinarny odc. 13 01:45 Gotuj z Kuroniem: Schab - magazyn kulinarny odc. 7 02:05 Zgrabne gotowanie - magazyn kulinarny odc. 18 02:30 Dania w pół godziny: Wystawne przyjęcie - magazyn kulinarny odc. 71 02:55 Słodki drań: Czarno - białe - magazyn kulinarny odc. 16 03:25 Tyler na tropie doskonałości: Szynka doskonała - magazyn kulinarny odc. 14 03:50 Zgrabne gotowanie - magazyn kulinarny odc. 18 04:15 Para w kuchni: Obiad świąteczny - magazyn kulinarny odc. 13 04:45 Dania w pół godziny: Wystawne przyjęcie - magazyn kulinarny odc. 71 Zone Romantica 06:00 Ojciec Coraje - serial odc. 72 reż. Martin Seban i Sebastian Pivotto, Argentyna 2004 07:00 Kobieta Judasz - telenowela odc. 108 reż. Olegario Barrera, Otto Rodriguez, Wenezuela 2002 08:00 Bezwstydnice - serial odc. 72 reż. Joaquin Oristrell, Hiszpania 2001 09:00 Córka ogrodnika - telenowela odc. 5 reż. Luis Alberto Lamata, Meksyk 2003 10:00 Kopciuszek - reality show odc. 26 11:00 Marzenia nic nie kosztują - telenowela odc. 33 reż. Yaki Ortega, Tito Rojas, Arquimedes Riero, Wenezuela/USA 2005 12:00 Kobieta Judasz - telenowela odc. 108 reż. Olegario Barrera, Otto Rodriguez, Wenezuela 2002 13:00 Bezwstydnice - serial odc. 72 reż. Joaquin Oristrell, Hiszpania 2001 14:00 Córka ogrodnika - telenowela odc. 5 reż. Luis Alberto Lamata, Meksyk 2003 15:00 Kopciuszek - reality show odc. 26 16:00 Bezwstydnice - serial odc. 72 reż. Joaquin Oristrell, Hiszpania 2001 17:00 Marzenia nic nie kosztują - telenowela odc. 33 reż. Yaki Ortega, Tito Rojas, Arquimedes Riero, Wenezuela/USA 2005 18:00 Córka ogrodnika - telenowela odc. 5 reż. Luis Alberto Lamata, Meksyk 2003 19:00 Kopciuszek - reality show odc. 26 20:00 Ojciec Coraje - serial odc. 72 reż. Martin Seban i Sebastian Pivotto, Argentyna 2004 21:00 Bezwstydnice - serial odc. 72 reż. Joaquin Oristrell, Hiszpania 2001 22:00 Opowieści o seksie zwykłych ludzi I - serial odc. 7 reż. Diego Palacio, Argentyna 2004 23:00 Kobieta Judasz - telenowela odc. 108 reż. Olegario Barrera, Otto Rodriguez, Wenezuela 2002 00:00 Kopciuszek - reality show odc. 26 01:00 Córka ogrodnika - telenowela odc. 5 reż. Luis Alberto Lamata, Meksyk 2003 01:55 Marzenia nic nie kosztują - telenowela odc. 33 reż. Yaki Ortega, Tito Rojas, Arquimedes Riero, Wenezuela/USA 2005 02:40 Kobieta Judasz - telenowela odc. 108 reż. Olegario Barrera, Otto Rodriguez, Wenezuela 2002 03:30 Ojciec Coraje - serial odc. 71 reż. Martin Seban i Sebastian Pivotto, Argentyna 2004 04:20 Ojciec Coraje - serial odc. 72 reż. Martin Seban i Sebastian Pivotto, Argentyna 2004 05:10 Marzenia nic nie kosztują - telenowela odc. 33 reż. Yaki Ortega, Tito Rojas, Arquimedes Riero, Wenezuela/USA 2005 Extreme Sports 06:00 P.I.G.: P.I.G. Ski odc. 2 07:00 Ex Tube odc. 97 09:00 Pro Bull Riding 2007 odc. 26 10:00 Ride Guide Snow 2007 odc. 13 10:30 Groms Ride The Rockies odc. 5 11:00 Canadian Motocross 2006 odc. 9 12:00 Pro Bull Riding 2007 odc. 26 13:00 P.I.G.: P.I.G. Ski odc. 2 14:00 Ride Guide Snow 2007 odc. 13 14:30 Groms Ride The Rockies odc. 5 15:00 FIFA Beach Soccer odc. 3 16:00 Ex Tube odc. 98 18:00 Wwe Raw odc. 759 19:00 Canadian Motocross 2006 odc. 9 20:00 Ride Guide Snow 2007 odc. 13 20:30 Groms Ride The Rockies odc. 5 21:00 Pro Bull Riding 2007 odc. 26 22:00 Ultimate Fighting Championship odc. 13 23:00 Ex Tube odc. 98 01:00 Ultimate Fighting Championship odc. 13 02:00 Ride Guide Snow 2007 odc. 13 02:30 Groms Ride The Rockies odc. 5 03:00 P.I.G.: P.I.G. Ski odc. 2 04:00 Ekstremalne Dziewczyny odc. 8 04:30 High Octane 2006 odc. 8 05:00 FIFA Beach Soccer odc. 3 Movies 24 06:00 Tajemnicze morderstwo - film kryminalny 07:45 Miłość raz jeszcze - komediodramat 09:30 Zaskakująca podróż - dramat obyczajowy 11:15 Prawdziwy ojciec - dramat obyczajowy 13:00 Perry Mason: Mistrzowski morderca - film kryminalny 14:45 Kobieta, która zgrzeszyła - film obyczajowy 16:30 Bez Jimmiego - dramat obyczajowy 18:15 Obcy w lustrze - dramat obyczajowy 20:00 Perry Mason: Pomścić asa - film kryminalny 21:45 Wspomnienia miłości - thriller 23:30 Elke - film erotyczny 01:15 Twardziel - film sensacyjny 03:00 Żądza ciała - film erotyczny 04:30 Tajemnicze morderstwo - film kryminalny VH1 Polska 06:00 Espresso - pobudzający miks teledysków 08:00 Rock Your Baby - magazyn muzyczny dla dzieci 09:00 VH1 Pop Charts - notowania listy przebojów 10:00 Project Runway - reality show 11:00 VH1 Music - największe przeboje ostatnich lat 12:00 Aerobic - energetyczna muzyka 13:00 VH1 Greatest Hits - Oldies but Goldies w wydaniu polskim i zagranicznym 14:00 VH1 Music - największe przeboje ostatnich lat 15:00 VH1 Yesterday - największe przeboje ostatnich lat 16:00 VH1 Pop Charts - notowania listy przebojów 17:00 Jazda po klipach - komentowanie na ekranie 18:00 New Look - magazyn o modzie 18:30 Smells Like 90's - przeboje ery grunge'u 19:00 Music For The Masses - program o Depeche Mode 20:00 VH1 Legends - największe przeboje ostatnich lat 21:00 Jestem z "Rolling Stone" - reality show 21:30 Raperski dom Runa - reality show 22:00 VH1 Yesterday - największe przeboje ostatnich lat 22:30 VH1 Greatest Hits - Oldies but Goldies w wydaniu polskim i zagranicznym 23:30 VH1 Oldschool - największe przeboje ostatnich lat 00:30 VH1 Hits - hity dekady 04:00 Chillout - teledyski dla nocnych marków National Geographic Channel HD 08:00 Jean Michel Cousteau: Oceaniczne przygody: Podwodne skarby Ameryki - serial przyrodniczy 09:00 Katastrofa w przestworzach: Brak kontroli - serial dokumentalny 10:00 Tajemnice Biblii: Tajemny kod księgi Apokalipsy - serial dokumentalny 11:00 Jean Michel Cousteau: Oceaniczne przygody: Podwodne skarby Ameryki - serial przyrodniczy 12:00 Katastrofa w przestworzach: Brak kontroli - serial dokumentalny 13:00 Tajemnice Biblii: Tajemny kod księgi Apokalipsy - serial dokumentalny 14:00 Jean Michel Cousteau: Oceaniczne przygody: Podwodne skarby Ameryki - serial przyrodniczy 15:00 Katastrofa w przestworzach: Brak kontroli - serial dokumentalny 16:00 Tajemnice Biblii: Tajemny kod księgi Apokalipsy - serial dokumentalny 17:00 Jean Michel Cousteau: Oceaniczne przygody: Podwodne skarby Ameryki - serial przyrodniczy 18:00 Katastrofa w przestworzach: Brak kontroli - serial dokumentalny 19:00 Tajemnice Biblii: Tajemny kod księgi Apokalipsy - serial dokumentalny 20:00 Agenci do spraw zwierząt: Niedźwiedź włamywacz - serial dokumentalny 21:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Lodowy hotel - serial dokumentalny 22:00 W Zakazanym Mieście: Tajemnice - serial dokumentalny 23:00 Agenci do spraw zwierząt: Niedźwiedź włamywacz - serial dokumentalny 00:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Lodowy hotel - serial dokumentalny 01:00 W Zakazanym Mieście: Tajemnice - serial dokumentalny Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info Warszawa z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Sport z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Hallmark Channel z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Film z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Sport z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki National Geographic Channel z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Ale Kino! z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Animal Planet z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC Entertainment z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC Lifestyle z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cartoon Network z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cinemax z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Club z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Channel z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Science z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Civilisation z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Disney Channel z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Jetix z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO Comedy z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Kino Polska z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Mezzo z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MiniMini z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MTV Polska z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Planete z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Sport z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Sport Extra z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TCM z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Tele 5 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ZigZap z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Hyper z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Travel & Living z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Puls z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 24 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN Style z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN Turbo z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki VIVA Polska z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Europa z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN Crime z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN Sci-Fi z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cinemax 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Comedy Central z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Fox Life z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Kuchnia TV z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Romantica z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Extreme Sports z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Movies 24 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki VH1 Polska z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki National Geographic Channel HD z 2008 roku